Facilities in a complex, such as in a church or sports complex, are often built in stages. For example, construction of a new auditorium in a church may begin at a particular time. When construction of the auditorium nears completion, construction of new classrooms may begin. In this way, the church can stagger when money for each construction project is due. It is often a difficult and time-consuming process to plan and schedule multiple construction projects while taking into account the financing for the construction projects.